nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Model 1887
The Model 1887 '''is a non-canon, lever-action shotgun featured in some fanon maps. Remember When... The '''Model 1887 appears in the Remember When... storyline. It has a slow rate of fire, due to being a lever-action shotgun, low penetration power and moderate recoil. It is one out of seven shotguns in the storyline. It has moderate damage, which is useful for early rounds, and it is one of the weakest shotguns in the game. This weapon has a low ammo conserve of 50 rounds in reserve and 5 already in the weapon. It is only available off of the wall. Effectiveness The Model 1887 is a good weapon to keep with you, especially in early rounds. It has a one-hit kill up until Round 5, except for Hellhounds and Catbeasts, where it has a one-hit kill up until a, currently, unknown amount of Rounds (similar to the M1897 Trench Gun from World at War.) Its moderate recoil can make aiming down the sights difficult. It is recommended for the player to hipfire the weapon and not to spam the trigger. Its low penetration power makes it useless when trying to shoot through objects, so aiming carefully is highly recommended. This weapon should be pack-a-punched by Round 16, if the player choses to keep it that long. Pack-a-Punched Variant When the Model 1887 is pack-a-punched, it becomes the My Little Friend. When it is upgraded, its damage increases to 280-355 and its magazine size increases from 5 rounds to 12 rounds. The increased magazine size then causes the reserve ammo to increase to 120 rounds. This weapon gains the Modern Warfare 3 iron sights and loses the end of its stock. It also gains better hipfire accuracy so the weapon is more likely to hit a target. This weapon should be traded for a better weapon by Round 19. Trivia *Its pack-a-punched name is a reference to a popular phrase from the movie Scarface. The phrase is, "You want to play rough? Okay. Say 'hello' to my little friend!" Elemental Overload The Model 1887 will appear in Elemental Overload. Dark Tears The Model 1887 appears in the Dark Tears storyline. It appears in the Mystery Box in the maps Despair, Vengeance and The Dark. The Model is used by members of the Inner Circle and can be picked up off their dead bodies. It shares the same model as it appears in Remember When... due to the two storylines being on the same game. New Dawn The Model 1887 '''appears in the New Dawn storyline. It's stats are the same as the Remember When.... counterpart. Pack-a-Punched Variant While the base of the Model 1887 remains unchanged from Remember When.... it's Pack-a-Punched variant is very different, becoming the '''Judgement Day. It's damage is drastically increased to 390-435 (with 10 pellets) and a much tighter spread, increasing both hip-fire and iron sight accuracy. Magazine size is increased from 5 to 10, with 140 reserve rounds. It loses the stock but is still a greatly formidable weapon, being effective until about round 24, where it will quickly become useless without Double Tap Root Beer. It also has a very small reload time, with two shells being loaded at once, making it take about 3 seconds to fully reload without Speed Cola Trivia * The Pack-a-Punched variant is a reference to Terminator 2:Judgement Day, where it is used by Arnold Schwarzenegger (as the Terminator) for most of the film. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Lever-Action Weapons Category:Remember When... Category:Shotguns Category:900bv Category:900bv's Weapons Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:New Dawn